Doritos and curly fries perinaldo fanfic
by Hipstershipper
Summary: The earth has an end date and peridot doesn't want to stick around to find out what, but after meeting a human named Ronaldo Fryman, will she think the same?
1. Chapter 1

The young Technician gem trudged sulkily through the forrest, her missing prosthetic foot causing her to travel with a limp. "Those crystal clods! I swear when I get backup-" peridot was bluntly interrupted from her self monologue ranting by her missing foot causing the gem to trip and fall to the ground landing splat in her face.

She slowly got up in a flustered rage from the clumsy move she made, she was never a very 'physically coordinated' gem but this was ridiculous! She needed her foot back! After considering infultaiting the crystal gems base to retrieve it she ultimately decided against it, it's risky, difficult and Unnecessary . After all she can just get another one when she gets back to homeworld right? After all, yellow diomond is bound to receive her message any day now. With new much needed motivation and optimism she continued her trek through the dense Forrest, un aware that she was not alone.

Xxxx

"Oh go outside in the Forrest son!" The young paranormal investigator mimicked the words from his farther 10 minuets ago, "have a break from playing on your phone all day and enjoy the summer like I did when I was a boy!" Ronaldo rolled his eyes at the memory, "he didn't even let me bring my phone! What if I see something wired? Or get abducted? Or get a text from someone?" The last one ironically seemed the most unlikely to him unless it was his dad or Steven...

A sigh escaped is mouth, "it doesn't matter" he thought to himself "they can't handle the truth!" But still,the idea of having someone to do paranormal investigations with him didn't exactly sound bad. But he didn't need that! He was Ronaldo Fryman! Owner of the blog Keep Beach City Weird! He didn't need someone slowing him down or becoming in danger because they know to much!

His moment of much needed self pride was interrupted by a distressed sounding voice "AAAAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CLO-" the voice got cut of by what sounded like a monster from a horror club movie growling in anger or pain. Before he had a chance to rethink or even think much at all he pulled out his emergency potato weapon and ran after the voice.

Xxxxx

The voice led him to a clearing in the Forrest created by destruction and wreckage. The surrounding trees where shredded,there were rock Debris everywere but that wasn't what caught the curly haired bloggers attention. What did was the grislybear size gem monster roaring at a tree as it Mercilessly shred through the trunk. Upon looking up at the higher branches he gasped at the shocking sight.

As he suspected from the voice the being appeared to be female, she had light green skin and tetrahedron shaped light blond hair. Her arms and legs looked blocky and (if the green skin wasn't enough to raise questions) non human looking. Her 'fingers' flouted above the arms and one hand was shifted into a... PLASMA GUN?

Ronaldo's jaw dropped as a green energy Sphere was shot at the monster resulting in another painful growl and a huge puff of smoke and a dark red gemstone replaced the beast. He stood behind a tree in Awe as the alien looking being carefully climbed down from the ripped up tree and picked up the gemstone, encasing it in a lime green bubble with a proud yet still terrified look on her face as she watched it disappear into thin air. Now in clearer view the still stunned human could clearly view her in more detail.

Her left foot was missing from one of her metallic leg and her emerald eyes were covered in a pale yellow visor, a green triangle gem was on her forehead and her futuristic aesthetic clothing was covered in yellow diamonds. Ronald's eyes gleamed like stars at the realisation. "It's her!" He thought in shocked understanding. "It's the mystery android alien that sent an SOS signal in the tvs!" He cursed himself for not recognising her sooner, after all he had her broadcast photographed for his blog. (He made up a fake suspicion about her being an Eco Terrorist for his blog as even the Internet is not ready for the truth of the Diamond authority)

As he watched her limp out of the clearing he cursed his dad for making him leave his phone at the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes:**

 **oh my goodness I did not expect so much support so soon! Thankyou to everyone who Favourite, follows and posts reviews on this story ^^ I can sometimes get writers block so if you want you can post suggestions in a review (I may write some one shots too)**

 **enjoy the next chapter ^^ the sad angsty next chapter... *awkward cough***

Thunder bellowed from out side the lighthouse, it has been 3 days since Ronald's encounter with the mysterious alien girl and since then he has been obtaining information on her and the gems from Steven in exchange for his secret stash of cookie cats.

He told him that Her name is peridot and she has come to earth from the gems home planet for unclear reasons, she has tried to dispose of the gems for "messing with her plans and destroying her things" a few times and her missing foot is in the gems precession since she sacrificed it to escape them in there last encounter.

Ronaldo took notes of this information on his phone along with a recording of her tv message to "yellow diamond" who he suspected to be the leader or dictator in the diamond authority. He replayed the message again to try and connect the dots, listening closely to the familiar voice.

"This is Peridot, transmitting from all frequencies from abandoned Crystal System on colony Planet Earth. To Yellow Diamond, my mission has been compromised. My escort and informant are gone, and I am now stranded. PLEASE SEND HELP!"

Her tone of voice in the last part always bothered him as she sounded so scared, this was understandable as she appears to be alone on an unfamiliar planet. A wave of empathy washed over him at the thought of the poor alien, even though she appears to be evil. He sighed, maybe the gems will redeem her?

His thoughts where interrupted by frantic knocking on the door. Ronaldo quickly got up from his desk and rushed to answer it, opening the door to Reveal none other than Steven, his pink glowing shield was out to protect him from the rain and Potential lightning, his face was wet with fearful tears and in his arms was a... Trianglular green gemstone that Ronaldo knew all to well.

Xxxx

The human gem hybrid trembled in his seat on Ronald's couch despite how he was wrapped up snugly in a blanket. Ronaldo sat besides him attempting to calm him down and Peridot's gemstone was safely placed on a small soft pillow on the desk. "I I thought we were catching h her t to get in information b but they... I DIDN'T KNOW TH THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Steven continued to stutter in shock of what he witnessed as Ronaldo gently held him. Listening to him intently.

"We found her and... Pearl... Pearl and Amethyst attacked her un until she got proofed and... And the then Garnet tried to-" Stevens speech was brought to a stop as fresh tears fell down his face and his body fiercely trembled. Ronaldo already knew enough about gems to understand what Garnet attempted to Peridot and couldn't believe it. The gems tried to crush her gem in front of Steven?! Sure peridot tried to kill them but two wrongs don't make a right... Right?

Ronaldo continued to comfort the smallest of the crystal gems, telling him it wasn't his Fault until Steven's tears slowed down and his shaking stopped. "Ronaldo? Can I ask a big favour? Please?" Steven asked looking up at the bigger teen who nodded.

"Can you... Please look after Peridot for a while? Just until I cool things down with the gems? I think that they were REALY angry with her and it made them act like this... I may be able to talk them into giving her a chance but until then... Can you help me redeem her?"

Ronaldo smiled at the boy giving a playful salute "you can count on me agent universe!" With a hopeful smile Steven returned the gesture. "Your cooperation is much appreciated agent Fryman!"


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note: I fixed the glitch thing. Sorry about that I don't know what happened)

Ronaldo sat at his desk head down scrolling through tumblr waiting for the gem to show any sign of regenerating. He has already prepared his lair for the new resident (extra sleeping quarters, notebooks for recording notes on the alien being, and hiding places) and now all he could do is wait. He has told his dad that he is working on a project and will be in the lighthouse more often than usual and that he should call ahead before visiting, to this his dad raised a suspicious eyebrow but mostly excepted at the expense that he works double shifts when the 'project' is done.

It suddenly occurred to him that he has no idea how the gem will react after regenerating. A wave of panic washed over him until he shrugged it of, after all he has a potential future in intergalactic Diplomacy right? At that moment, a bright light surrounded the triangular gemstone as it rose up a few feet, the light took the shape of a mannequin and then moulded into the familiar figure of Peridot, with a final flash the surrounding glow dissapered as the green gem fell clumsily to the ground with a yelp.

Peridot looked around in paranoid confusion until her eyes made contact with the human in front of her, she stared in shock at the unfamiliar being. Ronaldo recognised her fear and approached with caution.

"Um.. Hello." He started "you must be Peridot right? don't be afraid I'm not going to h-"

Ronaldo was then interrupted by the gem's fingers transforming into plasma gun form as she pointed the weapon at him defensively.

"Woah! WOAH WHAT ARE YO-"

"WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU RELATED TO THE CRYSTAL GEMS?!" The gem yelled.

Taken aback by the aggression he put up his hands in defence as he distanced himself a few steps from the gem. "I should of expected this," he thought "after all she was just ambushed." With a newfound understanding he continued in an unthreatening voice.

"I'm an... Acquittance of Steven, he saved you after you were attacked by the crystal gems, he protected your gemstone from being shattered because he didn't want you to be killed. He asked me to look after you and keep you out of trouble here." Hearing this Peridot slowly returned her hand to its standard form but still remained on edge. "Why?" She asked, clearly baffled by the situation.

"Why what?"

"Why did he save me isn't he a crystal gem too?"

Ronaldo thought for a second, did she not know about compassion for those in need? "Steven thought that they were chasing you to get information or reform you, realising the other's motives he stepped in because he believes gems shouldn't hurt others if they can help it." Peridot hummed taking in this unusual information. "We want to help you Peridot but if we help you, you need to help us and try to be cooperative."

Peridot rolled her eyes "if your trying to get me to join those clods you can forget it! I still have plans and if you think I'm gonna just throw all that away for some hunk of dirt just because some Steven-"

"May I remind you that if it wasn't for Steven you would be dead right now?" Ronaldo retorted back. Peridot eyes widened and looked away. She hasn't let that sink in until now, the realisation of the danger she was in crept upon her and she sunk to the ground in defeat and fear. Surprised to kind a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Ronaldo gave a her a soft smile as he calmed her down. " hey now Im sorry I snapped at you there... But I meant what I said before you don't need to be afraid of us."

"Who are you anyway?" The now calm gem asked looking up at the curly haired teen with a curious (and adorable) expression.

"My name is Ronaldo and I-"

"Is that some variation of the Steven?"

"What?"

"You know the Steven? You said you are acquainted with one?"

"No his name is Steven"

"Exactly"

"No!"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: hello, sorry I've been a bit inactive but I've not been feeling very confident in my righting skills. I keep putting my fanfic skills down because I didn't think I was good enough but I REALY nice review put me out of that funk and here I am ^^

enjoy the chapter (perinaldo banter is the best banter!)

Ronaldo impatiently rubbed his temple in annoyance "he is a human NAMED Steven and I am a human NAMED Ronaldo!"

"Sooooo identity crisis?"

The irritated blogger face palmed with a groan "no!"

"So are you telling me that a humans name has nothing to do with there place in Society?" Peridot questioned with a bewildered look on her face.

The question raised a lot of questions but the Fryman nodded.

"But how do-" peridot was cut of by a loud knock at the door and panic over took her face as she dived under a pile of blankets in the corner. Seeing the gem was hidden Ronaldo rushed to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Steven! Can I come in I brought connie by the way." Ronaldo relaxed at the familiar cheery voice only to tence up again at the mention of connie. "Is she to be trusted Steven?" He asked as he peeped through the keyhole to see the two kids at the entrance alone.

"Of course!" The half gem exclaimed "I tell her stuff like this all the time! I trust her with all my secrets!"

Connie blushed at the comment and raised up the bag she was wearing, "I brought books?" She offered shyly.

Ronaldo slowly opened the door adjusting his glasses "mmmmm... You may enter."

As the two kids rushed in, Ronald's eyes were drawn to a tetrahedron shape bump in the blankets were he saw peridot hidden before and sighed, walking over to the bundle.

"Ok peridot it's safe and you may want to work on hiding better for next time I can see you under there." With a tug of the blanket, Ronaldo reviled peridots hiding place but under the covers was...

"A cactus?!" The three exclaimed in unison. They stared as the plant was engulfed in light, shifting into the familiar green gem who sat proudly on the floor.

Peridot turned to the unfamiliar human in confusion as she extended a hand and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Connie, I'm I friend of Steven it's very nice to meet you peridot."

Peridot looked at the humans hand blankly. "Why are you showing me your arm?" She asked. Steven chuckled in the background.

"It's how we politely introduce ourselves silly!" Steven exclaimed. "Wow! So you can shape-shift into a cactus? That's so cool!" His eyes shone like stars as he remembered the events of two weeks ago. "*gasp* wait, you were the weird cactus at the communication hub weren't you!"

Peridot sweated nervously, "uh maybe?"

She was. She couldn't forget that hiding plan if she tried, all those nights staking out the hub waiting for a response from the homeworld, the constant fear of being found by the crystal gems. She shuddered at the memory and opened her screen to check for any sign of response. Until she saw the three Stare at her tech with fascinated diamond shining eyes. She grunted in annoyance.

"Ugh! Do you clods mind!?" Peridot snapped at them, losing her patience.

Connie shyly looked away while Steven and Ronaldo continued to stare. "Wow!" Ronaldo exclaimed, "how do you do that? Is that like a laptop in your hand? HOW DO YOU CHARGE IT?"

The green gem was taken aback from the bombard of questions but was amused at humans reaction. "Oh it's just my tech, I should of expected you stupid primitive humans to be impressed by it." Peridot bragged to the still in awe human who was quickly typing on his phone. "It's powered by my gem like most other tech on homeworld in an efficient and renewable way, I read in my sources that you humans still use your limited supply of liquidated ancestors to power your earth 'technology'."

Ronaldo raised his finger in a mater of fact way "actually we are currently studying and testing alternative power sources like wind power and solar power." He countered making peridot smirk at the challenge.

"That would make sense to invest in that, but tell me... Do those methods help contribute to, I dunno, DESTROYING YOUR OWN PLANET?"

"Oh snap she went there" Steven whispered as he and connie relocated there seats to see the display better.

"Oh yeah? Well... They don't and that goes to show were trying to look after the planet unlike YOUR KIND AND THEIR PLANS!" Ronaldo playfully challenged as Steven and connie cheered and ooooooed in the background

"Pfff please, what do you know human?"

"More than you might think"

"Oh REALY? Then tell me, why am I here and what are our plans for this place? I could use a good laugh."

Ronald's glasses shone in the dim light as the theorist smirked "your here... Because the diamond authority sent you to earth to assist in there plans to hollow out the earths core for transportation of the planet!"

Everyone's jaw dropped as silence filled the room. The proud conspiracy theorist smirked with pride at the stunned gem before him.

"Now what was that earlier about "stupid primitive humans" peridot?


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: sorry about the delay but writers block hit me like a wrecking ball :( (again... I may need ideas from you readers sometimes)

The flustered peridot head cannon is something my Internet friend thought of and I think it's very sweet so here it is in my story :D

Thank you for being patient readers and please enjoy the chapter

"H HOW- WHAT?- WERE DID YOU GET THAT INFORMATION?!" Peridot stuttered in utter bewilderment as Ronaldo continued to smirk in pride.

"A paranormal investigator like myself has ways of obtaining and gathering information like this, and thanks for your inside source on confirming my theory" he teased as peridots face flushed dark green and her tetrahedron hair fluffed up in embaresment.

"I, I didn't confirm all you said was true!" The gem defended "and I will never tell you what part was, even if you asked nicely!" She then finished her statement with a familiar face pull and Steven's eyes lit up at the dajavu.

"Peridot you copied me!" The hybrid exclaimed in glee and peridot somehow grew more flustered.

"NO I DIDN'T YOU STEVEN!"

"Yes you did! I said that at the warp pad place remember?"

"NO I DONT REMEMBER!"

Steven grinned at the angry gem as she sat pouting attempting to cross her arms and facing away from him.

Connie whispered in his ear

"oh yeah!" Steven exclaimed "ok, peridot. As you know we saved your life so you owe us a favourer." The boy started looking at the sulking but still listening gem with a caring yet stern expression that the gems would be proud of if they were here. "I think I speak for everyone here that we don't wont you killed like the other crystal gems do, what we do need is to not have to see you as a threat to our planet. So we're making you a good guy! (Or gem)"

"GOOD GEM? What are you talking about Steven? I'm just doing my job!" Peridot argued

"And you 'job' is making you do bad things" Ronaldo calmly countered surprising her as she looked at them all in confusion. She was about to argue more but was silenced by a boom of thunder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Peridot screamed in terror, dashing under the hiding blanket. "WHAT THE DIAMOND?! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

"Whoa whoa! Peridot it's ok it's just some thunder your safe" Ronaldo comforted moving closer the the shaking blanket gingerly. The green gem poked her head out slightly only to hide again with a yelp as another boom of thunder sounded.

Everyone in the room surrounded the blanket trying to coax her out with no result, eventually they gave up and let her hide.

"So Steven..." Ronaldo cautiously started, "if you don't mind me asking, how are things with the crystal gems? Are they looking for peridot or...?"

Stevens face dropped at the mention of his Guardians and looked down in shame. "They took away my tv privilege and won't listen to me... I tried to sort things out with them but..."

Connie hugged him almost Immediately after tears became visible in his eyes, Ronaldo's face became overcome with sympathy and regret as he rested a hand on his shoulder. What surprised them all was a set of green flouting fingers landing gently on Stevens curly hair. The three looked towards the blanket just in time to see peridots head peeping through before she shrunk back in embaresment. The flouting fingers remained on the boys head despite this and Steven couldn't help but grin. He new she cared about him.

As the thunder and rain died down Steven and connie left the lighthouse telling Ronald to call if anything happens. The kids both had a plan and Ronaldo of course had his part to help.

The blogger laid down on his pullout bed and pulled out his phone taking out his notes, he was soon interrupted by a quiet snore coming from the blanket, he smiled at the sight of the sleeping gem who's head and arm was poking through the edge of the covers as she laid curled up like a kitten peacefully snoozing.

Ronaldo placed his phone and glasses besides the bed and pulled his own blanket over him.

"Goodnight Peri... Zzz"


	6. Chapter 6

The sun shone through the glass windows of the lighthouse as peridot woke up with confusion, she mentally slapped herself for falling asleep like that after all sleep is a waste of time, time that could be used working. Getting up from her warm blanket hideout she moved to the other side of the room, glancing at the resting human she opened her screen and unlocked her personal log date folder.

"Peridots personal Log date 705, this is peridot recording day... 35? On earth." She whispered to the screen "It appears that the crystal clods are a lot more deadly than I planned when confronting them, as they apparently have plans to... Kill me."

Peridot shuddered at the memory but continued, "I have begrudgingly gained the help of the Steven who saved me from being killed by his team mates, and two humans. the human Connie supplied my hideout with text on flat layered surfaces called 'books' and the other human referred to as Ronaldo is allowing me to hide in his 'light house' (I believe the name refers to the spinning light inside)"

Peridot looked up at said light in confusion deciding to ask Ronaldo about its purpose later when he wakes up. Her eyes returned to her screen. "It looks like my plan for now is to lie low until I get a response from homeworld... End of log date."

Peridot walked back to the blanket hideout, finding herself oddly drawn to it. Maybe she liked the secure feeling of being in the softness of blankets hidden from sight, safe from any danger in her warm little nest. The gem couldn't help but smile as she returned to the blanket fort, curling up contently as she scrolled through her available data waiting for the human to wake up. She has read it all three times by now and was getting bored, normally she would log into homeworlds massive data storing coding but there was sure to be no connection from here right?

Curiosity overcame her as she used her tech to attempt to find a link from somewere only to be shocked from the search being successful. After a few seconds of loading and decoding a website called GOOGLE appeared on her screen.

*giggle*

Ronaldo awoke to held back laughing and turned to the blanket fort to see a grinning, giggling peridot. After putting on his glasses the see through screen allowed him to see the familiar layout of youtube.

"Whatcha watching?"

Peridot jumped at his voice and returned the screen to its hand form. "I was bored while you were sleeping so I gained access to your data sharing network... For research." She fibbed.

Ronaldo raised his eyes at this and smirked "sure... Well I'm up now" he removed his glasses from his face to polish them on his shirt as they were a bit blurred, the gem's head tilted in curiosity at this.

"Ronaldo, why do you were those lenses? Is it some form of uniform?" She questioned

"Oh you mean my glasses? These help me to see, without them everything's out of focus."

"So do other humans know about that?"

"Of course"

"And there ok with it?"

"What? Why wouldn't they- wait.." Ronaldo held a hand as a theory calculated in his head. "Is impaired vision Outlawed or something on you home planet?"

Peridots eyes widened in shock at the question, how much about homeworld did this human know? Then again it was Probably a shot in the dark on his behalf, even so she would have to be less obvious about these things or he'll learn even more and be a Potential threat to homeworld, though he is just a human right? She cleared her Throat looking away in shame.

"No comment"

Ronaldo eyed her suspiciously, he'd seen this kind of thing millions of times in Sci-fi movies, tyrant alien leaders, harsh government rules, a wave of sympathy washed over him at the realisation that this 'home world' that she's from most likely isn't the most excepting of planets if something as small as impaired vision is considered something to keep Secret from anyone. Ronaldo opened his mouth to say something comforting but was interrupted my his phone buzzing. Peridot jumped at the unfamiliar noise with a yelp and ronaldo picked up the device, signalling the gem to be quiet before answering it.

"Hello?"

"RONALDO?! SON IT'S TERRIBLE WE HAVE A SITUATION THE POWER BLEW A FUSE IN THE SHOP AND THE LUNCH RUSH IS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!"

The young Fryman winced at his dads volume

"Dad calm down just call the electrician and-"

"THERE'S NO TIME! RONALDO! YOU KNOW TECHNOLOGY HELP US! You must put your project on hold FRYMAN DUTY CALLS!"

And electronic beep signalled the end of the conversation and the blogger rolled his eyes.

"Ok stay here I'll be back soon I think."

He started to make his way to the door but was stopped by flouting fingers gripping his shirt pulling him back.

"RONALDO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WHAT IF THE CRYSTAL GEMS FIND ME?" Peridot exclaimed in fear.

Ronaldo pondered for a Minuit until an idea formed into a plan.

"Why don't I take you with me... In DISGUISE?"


	7. Chapter 7

Authers note: wow this is pretty long (you luck dogs) this is based on my head canon that in the company of superiors, peridots are strictly disciplined so she appears a little shy to mr Fryman. Don't worry though, we will have her back to her sassy self in the next chapter. (Also I'm going on the female pronoun nobienary peridot bandwagon as gender is a human thing)

Enjoy and thanks for the lovely reviews ^\\\\\\\\\^

"Ok remember the plan if anyone asks you are my Internet friend from out of town who came to help me with a project" the Fryman reminded, peridot took mental note of this and her hands fidgeted nervously in her hoody pocket. She was dressed in Ronaldo's oversize grey hoody and dark green baggy jogging trousers secured with a silver belt.

The disguise was pretty good as the hood Covered her tetrahedron hair, gem and most of her face and the long sleeves and pockets covered her 'hands'. All that worried her was someone noticing her green skin or blue mouth although the sunny weather was making her a tone more yellow which is more subtle.

They were soon a block away from their destination, peridot was busy scanning the odd scenery of the earthly architecture to notice until she felt a nudge on her shoulder catching her attention back to the human walking beside her.

"Ok Peri, if you want you can not talk to my dad if you don't understand human interaction I'll tell them your shy or something." Ronaldo offered before unlocking the back door, she didn't want to admit it but she wasn't feeling the most talkative in this strange place so the shy persona may not be to hard to pull of. As the door was manually opened she stepped inside only to regret doing so at the sight of Ronaldo's Superior.

He was a large male human stomping around the room with what looked like an angry or worried expression, she looked at Ronaldo in confusion as he walked over to greet him, what was he doing? He wasn't needling or even looking down and was speaking before being spoken to? What kind of high class position was this human in? She instantly Ceased her staring at there conversation at the realisation that the 'dad' was looking in her direction in shock making her quickly look down.

"Ronaldo?" The dad started looking at the boy with a smirk "who's this you brought with you son? I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"

At this comment Ronaldo's face flushed dark red as he protested. "Wha? No no no! She's not my girlfriend! She's my Internet friend who came to help me with a project."

Peridot fear rose as the larger human walked towards her and she continued looking down.

"Ha ok son my mistake, so tell me miss you got a name?" Peridot remained silent, what was she suppose to say to that? Was it a slang term or was he expecting her to say yes or no? And what's a girlfriend? What's a girl? She looked to Ronaldo signalling him to assist her.

"Her names Peri Dad" Ronaldo explained much to peridots gratitude "she's kinda shy with new people."

"Oh! I see" the older human noted "well you don't have to talk to if you don't want to, but if you do don't worry, I don't bite!" The man erupted in hearty laughter as the disguised gem relaxed a bit. The security was soon shattered as she sensed high voltage power coming from a metal box Ronaldo was examining, she quickly rushed over to the human pulling him away from it.

"Ronaldo be careful! There's a high voltage contained in this power surging device and could be fatal to a human!" Peridot exclaimed to both the Frymans surprise. "I think I better handle this." She said gently pushing Ronaldo further away from the wall.

"REALY?" The eldest Fryman asked in disbelief at the offer "are you sure you know how to fix this stuff?" Peridot nodded and whispered to Ronaldo.

"Don't worry dad Peri is REALY good with technology, I think she can handle it." Ronaldo reassured only to make the gem blush a little at the compliment, "we should leave and let her do her thing she doesn't like working with people watching." He explained.

After offering her tools which she declined, The two men left the room leaving her in Privacy. The gem quickly scanned the room before pulling down her hood and pushing up her sleeves Revealing her flouting fingers which she then brought to her head to search her hair. She brought out a small blue orb which after placing on the floor and typing on her screen, grew spider like legs and shuttled up the wall. She typed a few keys and the robonoid spurt out a liquid onto the outlet and in a spark of light it was fixed.

Peridot smiled proudly at her handy work and retrieved the robonoid making it back into a orb and putting it back in her hair. She scanned the outlet for discharge before Effortlessly activating the power. Seconds later the lights on the ceiling turned on and the other machines in the room started functioning perfectly.

She returned her disguise to its original form and walked to the door that the two humans disappeared into only to crash into it in habit, "stupid primitive non automatic doors!" She thought as she examined the door, trying to remember how Ronaldo used these strange devises. After awhile she gave up and punched the door with a tiny battle cry before Ronaldo opened it from the other side.

"You ok Peri?" He said with a smirk as the gem nodded with embaresment, the older human looked at her in confusion.

"Your not finished already are you?" He exclaimed in disbelief, she nodded and gestured to the room she was in for proof. Both humans looked in disbelief at the perfectly working powered fry room and the eldest chuckled in glee.

"WOW PERI! I don't know how you did it but I'm impressed!" Ronaldo's dad exclaimed in joy as he examined the good as new power box, "is like its brand new!" Peridot yelped as he hurriedly shook her covered hand in gratitude.

"Thankyou so much Peri! Your a lifesaver! You are welcome to visit anytime while your here! How long are you staying anyhow?" He asked.

The blushfull gem shrugged, using her sleeved arm to cover her green blush and goofy grin. She wasn't at all used to getting this kind of praise from doing her job, but she wouldn't mind getting used to it.

"Why, I haven't introduced myself! You can call me Mr Fryman" Mr Fryman said with a grin before turning to Ronaldo. "Son open up the shop would you? The lunch rush should be here any Minuit" he called with fatherly authority, with an annoyed "fine..." the teen left the room leaving the two to talk alone.

"Thanks again for your help Peri, I'll have Ronaldo take you back to Where you are doing your project thing soon but if you are always welcome back here, maybe one day you could teach us some of your tech skills if you don't mind," the man chucked and soon Peridot and Ronaldo where happily on their way back to the lighthouse.

But back in the Fryman kitchen, the youngest Fryman watched them leave out the window with starry eyes. "Trust Ronaldo to befriend an alien" he muttered to himself before starting his work station


	8. Chapter 8

"Ronaldo?"

"Yes peridot?"

"What class in Society are you?"

Ronaldo was taken aback from the question as millions more rushed through his head, he Quizzically turned his head to face her as they walked up the hill to the lighthouse. "What do you mean by class?"

"Well..." The gem started as she tried to think of another way to describe it to the human, "you know, where you stand in society? Your jobs rank? What you are?"

Ronaldo blinked in confusion, "you mean where I work? I work in the fry shop food industry with my dad and brother, but I do my paranormal investigation on my own outside of work." He explained

"And what IS a dad and brother anyway? Isn't the dad your superior?" Peridot questioned tilting her head a little in confusion.

"Um... I suppose my dad is kinda like my superior? He is sort of in charge of me and is responsible for my well being. And as for what a brother is, he-"

The Fryman was interrupted as peridot frantically turned around, a protective arm in front of the blogger.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" She yelled at what assumed to be just a bush but a rustle later a small boy timidly popped out with his hands up.

"Peedee?!" Ronaldo exclaimed in shock and annoyance "what are you doing here? Are you spying on me?"

The younger Fryman rubbed the back of his head and looked down in Embarrassment, "uh... Yes... But Ronaldo I had to! Your girlfriend isn't what she says she is! He cried pointing an accusing finger at peridot as she flinched a little and looked up at Ronaldo who's face was engulfed in a blush.

"Ronaldo, listen. SHE- YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS AN ALIEN!" Peedee exclaimed as Ronaldo walked over to him putting a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Peedee, she is not my girlfriend" the elder brother explained in a deadpan voice. Peedee squinted in annoyance at the patronising tone but continued.

"But I saw! I saw her use a Weird marble robot thing and she has these robot arms that turn into a screen and-"

"Peedee doesn't dad need you back at the shop?" Ronaldo asked in hope to rid of his more than suspicious brother.

"But... Fine... But don't say I didn't warn you when she eats your brains!" The young boy countered before stomping back down the hill the the fry shop, muttering all the way. Ronaldo sighed in relief as soon as his brother was out of earshot and turned to the concerned alien besides him.

"Well, that's my brother. And it looks like he's onto us."

"Ya think?" Peridot sarcastically sneered "and Ronaldo, what's a girlfriend?"

"Uhh..."

Authors note: sorry it's a little short ,:) well, into the depths of Writers block I go!


End file.
